


Sky Vent Fic

by ShortyStacks



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Author Projecting onto Sky (Linked Universe), Gen, I hurt him here :)), Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Projecting, they're all kinda there but only four time and twi are named, vent fic, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortyStacks/pseuds/ShortyStacks
Summary: Everything was too much and too little and Sky could tell he was about to break, whether it was because of himself or something he couldn't stop, he would still break.
Kudos: 25





	Sky Vent Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely me venting and projecting onto sky I'm so sorry, there's nothing specifically triggering but its not happy and does not end happy, be warned.

Sky had a dilemma. Sky had a dilemma because everything felt wrong and the overwhelming feeling was pressing down on him. The air around him seemed to buzz with negative, charged, static energy that lied in wait to hurt him all at once. That same energy twisted itself into his head and curled around his mind and filled his ears with a buzzing that he  _ knew _ wasn’t there.

His skin felt just,,,  _ wrong _ was the only word that could describe it, and even then wrong didn’t fit it perfectly. It seemed to move yet stay stagnant when shifting around and he wanted to stop. He wanted to curl up and stay as still as possible, hiding away in his sailcloth as he waited for it to end. But he has a quest to go on and 8 other heroes that needed him. 

Even if he could stay still, his body yearned for movement, yearned to run until he collapsed or until the aching stopped. The jittery twitches and movement of his hands synched with the slight trembling feeling in his chest when he breathed. He held his arms folded against his chest to keep from twitching or flailing too bad. He could already see Four giving him a side-eye, he didn’t need more attention.

His tongue felt like lead and he prayed to Hylia that no one would speak to him. He was sure if he attempted to speak he would only end up choking on his own tongue. His knees seemed to clink in and out of place as he walked as if any second he would collapse. 

He didn’t want to worry the rest of the links, there was nothing any of them could do, nor would he want to waste resources on something that would inevitably come back anyway.

After a particularly bad twitch of his left arm, in which Time had no doubt noticed in his glance back, the group seemed to slow down quite a bit. And oh, wasn’t that just not what he needed right now?! His shivering legs did not slow their pace, even as he mentally begged his body to listen, just this once, and he walked straight into Twilight’s back. 

The abrupt stop had done him in, and his legs gave out from under him. As if on strike from being kept still, the arms held clutching each other only flailed out wildly to his sides, instead of catching himself like he was hoping they would do. His breathing became erratic as the panic set in, only making his nerves and limbs tremble further. 

He flinched and flailed away from the gentle but firm hands trying to rest themselves on his shoulder and knee. They were saying things, he knew they were saying things. The words seemed to melt and slosh together once in the open air, never even finding their way to his ears, which would have refused to let the words in either way. 

Sky could only give in to the urge to curl in on himself, finally letting his limbs twitch all they wanted, no longer having the energy to hold them in check. He closed his eyes from the harsh world around him, hoping he would wake up in Skyloft. Zelda always made things better. Her familiar and welcome touches seemed to calm the energy in his body and allowed him to rest. 

But Zelda was not here, so Sky would not be sleeping, only laying, awake but only partially aware of what went on around him until it all fizzled out.


End file.
